Shades of Gray
After the events of the past months, the team had been busy working out how to deal with the problems. While Cormac was working on analysing the new drug Pigment that had hit the scene - and corrupting its users - intelligence efforts were deployed to find the men behind the operation. Three names at the top came forward - Bishop, a top man in Paris, and John Star and Forester, responsible for operations in the low countries, based in Mechelen. The team quickly departed to apprehend the men. Bishop was first on the list, as the team feared that he might flee if John Star was taken care of first. Arriving in Paris, the team was able to encircle the house in which Bishop resided. Remote surveillance revealed that, shockingly, this was the same man that blew up Orpheus facilities last months - the associate of Merces. Moreover, the man seemed aware of the team outside, and offered his surrender. Suspicious, the team apprehended him with care. Besides taunting the team, however, his surrender appeared sincere and he offered no further resistance. The team requested a cell to field-interrogate the prisoner, and was offered one by local Syndicate personnel. The interrogation was difficult, although once Cormac reversed the pain-blocks the subject had put in place, Jane's techniques proved quite effective. Still, the interrogation was cut short once the team determined that Bishop seemed to be stalling for time, and was simultaneously giving answers skirting on events that the team did not want the local Syndicate members to hear. The rest of the interrogation was therefore put on hold, with Bishop put on a bus to Antwerp and the team off to Mechelen. John Star proved much less of a problem, although also much less of an information source. His mind was broken by Forester - an EDE, as it turned out, who was influencing Star - into believing all kinds of deviance while Star was powerless himself. The EDE was quickly dispatched after it attempted to flee, and Star was apprehended. Back in Antwerp, the interrogation of Bishop continued, and continued to be problematic. It came to an abrupt halt altogether soon after, as Jane determined that Bishop had a sinister motive in being taken capture - he had a backup plan of using vulgar Correspondence procedures to layer the constructs location to that of his masters, likely destroying the construct and dealing a massive blow to reality. Not risking this, Cormac sedated Bishop. With Levi unavailable, the question of what to do with Bishop fel on Quicksilver - who was by quirks of bureaucracy still second in command in Antwerp. Her decision to send Bishop off to Autochtonia - now in enemy hands - to get rid of Bishop while hurting Autochtonia was not met very favourably by the team, and Jane's outright refusal to carry out the orders - and Quicksilver and Nicole's response of escalating the situation - dealt a large blow to team cohesion. Category:Season 2